Hinata
by Miss.Pupitre
Summary: Lorsque le cœur d'un géant de fer rencontre celui d'un petit géant, cela ne peut donner que du bon. (Semaine de l'OS du 07/12 au 13/12 !)


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Cet OS a été écris dans le contexte de la semaine du OS du Troisième Gymnase :** **forum/Troisi%C3%A8me-Gymnase/187248/**

 **Je devais le poster hier mais les retard sont autorisés, heureusement pour moi xD Il a pour thème Tisser et Effort. les deux thèmes sont présents mais jamais cité dans le texte ;) Cependant, je trouve que cela est facile à trouver et deviner donc vous n'aurez aucun mal à les retrouver à mon avis xD**

 **Allez y faire un tour, il y a plein d'OS sympas à lire et une super communauté ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette OS, j'ai été tout impatiente de le publier dès la première ligne. Cet OS fut écrit en 2h48 et fait 2135 mots.**

 **Ma bêta n'a pas put le corriger puisque je devai le poster hier et que j'ai un jjour de retard, donc l'OS doit être bourré de fautes, désolée ! J'éditerai très vite le texte, une fois celui-ci corrigé pour le bien de vos yeux ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens ci ce n'est les figurants de cet OS et l'idée écrite ici. Les personnages viennent du manga Haikyu! appartenant à Haruichi Furudate.**

 **Rated : K+ au cas où mais honnêtement je dirai K. Il met une mention d'exclusion d'une personne et met en scène un bisous et une romance (mais très légère et juste vers la fin) entre deux homme. Si vous n'aimez pas ou que cela vous met mal à l'aise, ne lisez pas, mais franchement ce n'est pas insurmontable x)**

 _Italique :_ **Scène du passé.**

Normal : **Scène du présent.**

* * *

 _Une coure d'école. Les cris d'enfants résonnent. La cloche vient de les libérer pour trente minutes. Les derniers oiseaux fuient à tire d'ailes, pensant déjà aux miettes de biscuits qui seront là à leur retour. Les maîtresses soignent les petits bobos et refont les lacets des plus jeunes. L'air chaud qui règne sur l'atmosphère ne semble pas décourager les enfants dans leurs jeux, au contraire ! Les garçons redoublent d'entrains à embêter les filles en tirant sur leurs tresses ou en soulevant leurs jupes d'uniforme tandis que celles-ci piaillent et préparent une bataille d'eau en représailles._

 _Un petit groupe de garçon s'était accaparé un ballon et jouait dans un coin de la cour de recréation. L'un d'entre eux, le plus petit de la bande, s'agitait dans tout les sens. Il ressemblait à un chiot hyperactif. Il parlait fort, assez fort pour que ses paroles arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles de celui qui les observait._

 _« Ça vous dit qu'on fasse du volley aujourd'hui ? C'est mon grand frère qui m'en a parlé ! Il joue dans le club d'Aoba Jôsai ! »_

 _Volley ? Le garçon qui les observait fut piqué de curiosité à l'entente de ce mot. Ils aimaient le volley ?_

 _« Mais Yoshida-kun on n'a pas de filet, comment tu veux qu'on joue ? Se lamenta un autre garçon, à lunettes cette fois-ci. »_

 _Il se leva de son banc, abandonnant la pomme que lui avait donné sa mère ce matin. Il était grand. Très grand. Trop grand. On aurait dit un de ces collégiens qui se décoloraient les cheveux et qui terrorisaient les plus jeunes. Il se mit en marche de ses pas de géant, direction le groupe d'amateur de volley, son ombre menaçante écartant les autres enfants de son passage._

 _« On a qu'à faire nous même le filets, proposa le plus petit. Daisuke, Sonotsuke et Kitera n'ont qu'à se mettre au milieu et lever les bras ! Et si on n'est pas assez, on a qu'à demander aux filles de jouer et elles feront le filet, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix enthousiaste tandis qu'il reculait en sautillant. »_

 _Le plus petit était tellement prit par l'excitation du jeu qu'il allait débutait qu'il ne fit pas attention à son entourage. Son dos se cogna contre quelque chose, le ballon s'échappant de ses mains._

 _« Hey ! Tu n'peux pas fa… »_

 _Sa voix mourut en un couinement de surprise. Un monstre. Un monstre se dressait devant lui. Un mètre cinquante six, un visage impassible, des sourcils inexistants, un regard de perçant et déjà cinquante quatre kilos de muscle : Aone Takanobu. Même les élèves de Sixième année* n'osaient pas l'embêter. La bête ouvrit la bouche et le petit garçon, déjà assez pâle de nature, devint complètement blanc. Il allait le manger ! Il allait le manger ! Yoshida se retint de se recroqueviller sur lui même et de supplier pour sa vie. S'il devait mourir, il mourra dignement !_

 _« Je peux jouer avec vous ? … J'adore le volley. »_

 _Le corps du petit garçon se figea complètement et son pauvre coeur s'affola dans sa cage thoracique. Sa voix était… terrifiante ! C'est sûr, il allait le manger tout cru maintenant !_

 _Avec un jappement terrifié, le petit garçon fit un bon en arrière, ses copains le suivant dans son sursaut de peur. Il tremblota et, avec un mine plus apeurée que désolée, balbutia :_

 _« D-désolé, on-on va se faire un foot finalement… On a pa-pas de filet pour jouer ! Pas vrai les gars ? »_

 _Le garçon se retourna vers ses amis en quête de soutien face à ce croque mitaine géant. Ceux-ci hochèrent vivement de la tête lâchant un « Hai ! » hâtif. Ils s'enfuirent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leurs permirent, le plus petit adressant une dernière fois la parole aux géant :_

 _« J-ja ne Aone-san ! »_

Aone resserra son écharpe contre sa gorge, appuyant sur une touche du distributeur fixant de son regard vide la machine s'illuminer et se mettre en marche. L'hiver s'était bien installé dans les campagnes japonaises. La neige était même présente. Cela avait drastiquement freiné les entraînements extérieurs du mur de fer de Date.

La canette de café s'avança.

Aone soupira par le nez. Il aimait bien l'hiver contrairement à ce qu'il laissait croire. En effet, lorsque l'hiver approchait Aone, d'une nature à la base pas très bavarde, se renfermait comme une huître. Plus personne ne pouvait lui arracher un mot. Excepté son chat mais son chat était une exception. Son vieux chat qu'il avait appelé Neko, à cette âge il avait prit à la lettre le dictions : appelons un chat : un chat. Neko l'attendait tout les jours sur le muré de chez lui, fidèle à son poste depuis les neuf ans du lycéen. Ce chat l'avait vu grandir et l'avait soutenu dans les moments tristes comme ceux joyeux du garçon.

La canette tomba, faisant naître un bruit sourd du fond de la machine tandis que le géant s'accroupissait pour la récupérer.

Ce chat qui était mort.

Le "Pschitt" particulier que fit la canette lorsqu'il l'ouvrit le fit revenir sur terre. Aone but une gorgée de son café et se remit en marche. Il avait un rendez-vous aujourd'hui, il ne devait pas arriver en retard.

Hinata l'attendait.

Celui-ci fut le seul à remarquer le changement de comportement du lycéen, les autres ne s'étaient même pas alertés du manque total d'entrain que ce soit à l'entraînement ou en cours du géant de Date. Pas même ses coéquipiers. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas leurs en vouloir, Aone n'était pas une personne expressif et encore moins quelqu'un de bavard et pourtant… Une petite part de lui-même espérait que ses coéquipiers, ceux qui pouvaient le plus se rapprocher d'amis, se rendent compte d'eux-mêmes de son mal-être et de sa tristesse.

Il n'y avait rien eut. Ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien.

Sa mains broya la canette désormais vide, le pouce sur le haut de la canette et le majeur sur le bas, la réduisant à l'état d'un fin cercle métallique. Aone ne prêta pas attention à la déglutition plutôt bruyante d'un passent qui l'observait et jeta la canette compressé dans une poubelle qui se tenait sur son chemin. Enfin, il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

 _Les couloirs du collège étaient bondés. Les élèves chahutaient et s'amusaient avant la reprise des cours. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun mal à se déplacer jusque dans sa salle de cours malgré sa carrure imposante. Les élèves s'écartaient comme la mer noire devant Moïse. Un silence angoissant se faisait à son passage. Puis, lorsqu'ils le croyaient assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, les chuchotements fusaient._

 _« Vous avez vu ! Il est énorme !_

 _\- C'est Aone Takanobu de la troisième cinq, il est dans le club de volley. Un mètre quatre-vingt deux et il n'a pas encore fin de grandir !_

 _\- Vous croyez que c'est sa couleur de cheveux naturel ?_

 _\- Aya-chan ! Regarde il n'a pas de sourcil ! Ça fait peur !_

 _\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait proposé à une fille de faire les trottoirs… »_

 _Et les chuchotements étaient là, le suivaient, encore et toujours. Heureusement il suffisait d'un grognement de sa part, voir même juste d'un regard, pour qu'ils se taisent._

Les mauvais souvenirs remontaient. Aone grogna inconsciemment et reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il se heurta à quelque chose. Quelque chose de très petit. Et de blond. La petite chose tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle semblait au bord de la syncope, elle avait déjà bien dépassé la crise de panique.

Aone essaya de la tranquilliser en levant ses mains en l'air et en lui faisant des signes apaisants. Il n'allait rien lui faire, disait-il par les gestes.

La petite respira profondément puis se calma à force d'inspirations et d'expirations répétées. Elle se frappa les joues, rappelant à Aone l'entrain du chauve de Karasuno et se releva avant de profondément s'incliner.

« Go-gomenasai ! »

Aone senti que la petite n'avait pas peur de lui en particulier, qu'elle avait juste un instinct de survie surdimensionné. Un instinct de suricate. Il ne prit donc pas mal les excuses répétées et la peur encore légèrement présente de la jeune fille, une lycéenne sûrement, et secoua ses mains pour dire "Ce n'est pas grave."

C'est là qu'il remarqua son uniforme. L'uniforme de lycéenne de Karasuno. Avec cette pièce de puzzle en plus, il reconnut la petite femme : c'était la seconde mangeure de l'équipe de volley de Karasuno.

Alors qu'elle s'excusait encore, il lui toucha l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle sembla surprise. Il lui fit des signes pour lui parler mais elle ne le comprenait pas vu la tête interrogative qu'elle faisait.

Aone fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à comment se faire comprendre, gagnant de la part de la blonde un couinement effrayé. Dans un élan de génie, il pointa son sac de sport puis lui montra ses dix doigts, mettant même sa main horizontale au sol au niveau du front de la blonde qui devait mesurer la même taille qu'Hinata.

La compréhension illumina le regard de la jeune fille et elle hocha vivement de la tête, pointant une direction du doigt.

« Ah ! Tu dois être Aone-san ! Hinata nous a parlé de toi toute la journée, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Il s'entraîne encore au gymnase, il t'attend, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Aone hocha de la tête en signe de remerciement et se dirigea vers le gymnase pointé par la petite, accélèrent légèrement sa marche. Hinata l'attendait. Il pensait à lui au point de parler d'en parler à ses coéquipiers. Il pensait à lui.

 _«_ _A-ah non, désolée… Ce-ce n'est pas que tu ne me plais pas mais… Désolée !_ _»_

 _L'adolescente s'inclina et s'enfuit en trottinant, laissant Aone seul sous le cerisier, son cœur se réfugiant derrière un énorme mur de fer._

Le bruit désagréable du métal mal huilé raisonna dans le gymnase lorsque deux personnes en sortir, tombant nez à nez avec Aone. Le libéro et le tondu. Ceux-ci, lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent, prirent des têtes menaçantes, de fausses racailles.

« Hey, hey mais qu'est-ce qu'un joueur d'une autre équipe fait là ? Demanda faussement interrogatif le tondu.

-Tu crois qu'il nous espionne Tanaka ? Proposa le libéro, un sourire féroce aux lèvres.

-J'en suis sûr ! Mais t'as un train d'retard, on a déjà fini ! »

Le tondu, suivis de près par le plus petit joueur de Karasuno remontèrent leurs manches, prêt à la bataille. Cependant une boule rousse s'interposa entre eux sautant pour attirer l'attention.

« Stoooop ! Il est avec moi, c'est Takanobu ! S'égosilla la boule d'énergie rousse.

\- Aaaaaah~, firent en rythme les deux autres semblant comprendre quelque chose.

\- Takanobu rime… commença l'un.

-Avec lovu, lovu~ ** termina l'autre. »

Puis ils s'en allèrent, le libéro faisant un V de la victoire à son coéquipier de petite taille tandis que le tondu lui faisait un clin d'œil suggestif.

Aone décida qu'il aimait ces deux là. Il adorait voir Hinata rougir. Grâce à eux, son petit roux était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Donc il les appréciait.

Une fois le reste de l'équipe parti et la porte du gymnase bien close, Hinata se retourna vers son petit ami, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, n'atteignant même pas le thorax du géant, et enlaça ses petites mains à celle plus grande de son copain.

Il lui tendait la main, sa main gigantesque comparé à l'autre. Il attendait une réponse. Il espérait une réponse. Il l'a reçu. Le tout petit bonhomme lui serra la main, avec force et conviction, et son sourire l'éblouis. Son cœur avait décidé de sortir le bout de son nez, encore bien caché derrière son mur de fer mais piqué de curiosité par l'extérieur et ce sourire si sincère.

« Hinata… souffla pour la première fois de la journée Takanobu. »

Les lèvres toutes proches de celles de son amour, Takanobu s'était penché sur le roux, à deux doigts du baisé. Les yeux complètement bloqués dans ceux d'un bleu pétillant de son homme, Hinata souffla :

« Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Shōyō… continua-t-il sur le même ton que le blond, comme par peur de briser cet instant magique. »

 _L'enfant à l'allure de géant baissa légèrement la tête, ses mains infligeant une forte pression au ballon, tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir. Le goût désagréablement ferreux du sang envahit sa bouche, ses dents ayant coupé sa lèvre inférieure. Il releva précipitamment la tête à l'entente de son prénom._

 _« Ne Takanobu-kun, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »_

« Shō… Shōyō. »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent sans un mot de plus. Le cœur timide du géant avait rejoint celui lumineux du petit géant.

* * *

 ***Revient au CM2 en France, même si pas vraiment puisqu'il y a six ans d'enseignements élémentaires au Japon.**

 **** Love se dit Lovu en Japonais.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, c'est le premier OS que j'achève et que je publie ! J'attends vos retours avec impatiente, des bisous tout doux!**


End file.
